fairy tales by a legende
by JonasLion52
Summary: This was a short story i came up with last night when i heard some audiobooks of H.C. Andersen's books. This might not be the best one i've ever made (this is my frist time) but feel free to tell me what you think. P.S. This is a short story


Fairy tales by a legend

**By Jonas . JonasLion52**

**NOTE: THIS IS MY FRIST FANFICTION AND I'M NOT A MASTER IN WIRTING BUT I DID MY BEST, SO SORRY IF I MADE ONE OF TWO MISTAKES.**

**P.S. This is a short story**

Twilight sparkle was sitting in her room in the canterlot palace reading her books, some new, some old.

When Twilight was running out of books to read she saw if she could find anymore she could read in the Canterlot library, but what she forgot is that she already had read all the books in the library. And it wouldn't do anything in the Crystal Empire half the books there she already had read before, the others she read last week.

Twilight asked Luna but she was too busy something that is called video games Twilight got from when she was in canterlot high. She was playing a weird game called "Metal Gear solid"

armor and cadence was too busy doing...Stuff together.

And Celestia was busy dealing with discords immature shit. Though he had reformed after defeating tirek, Discord couldn't help but piss off Celestia under the 7 suns.

Twilight went back to her room and notice something in her bag, a blu and a pink large book. "How did I miss that?" she asked herself and tog the 2 large books out from the bag, in the cover of the one book a castle could be seen "Oh could this be about what Rainbow dash calls fantasy" she said excited, looking at the cover at the other one a old lady siting in front a bonfire looking at what seems as orgs.

The title in the 2 books was "the fairy tales by H.C. Anderson"

Twilight thought the name H.C. Anderson sounded kind of creepy and weird but Twilight always say "never judge a book by its cover" and open the first book.

It turned out the 2 books was a collagen of this Anderson guy's stories, she had thought it was novel like all the others she had read but H.C. writhed short stories. She started to remember where they came from.

Back when she was in the canterlot library Ms Cheerilee handed her a bunch of human books.

One in the name of Blacksad, Harry potter. And something called Manga with titles like Dragon ball, Naruto.

She must have gotten these 2 in her bag without knowing it

Twilight read the frist one **fyrtøjet**.

After that one she was actually blown away by it. but then things started to get a little sad when she read the one **Pigen med svovlstikkerne.**

Then **Den grimme ælling**

Den things started to get a little fantasy with stories like **Den Lille Havfrue** og **Snedronningen**

Twilight read started to read every last one of his stories all night.

It was a little hard at times since some made her cry and made her stop a minuet, some were so good she had to stop for a minuet not to be super excited

It was hard to tell if Twilight even got some sleep that night.

Twilight wanted more, but H.C. Andersen lived in the human world. But that didn't stop her as she spend the last 2 nights building up a spell that would get her to where Anderson is.

When it was done and she transported herself to the world were H.C. Andersen lives.

When she got to the world world she was in she founded herself road way with tries, and a little singe Nørrebro

Twilight couldn't wait to meet Andersen, but what she could not know was that He was not in this world anymore, It has been that way for a long, long time

Andersen…is dead, He is buried Assistens Kirkegård

His tombstone was in the middle of to big long bushes, and the tombstone was as high up as the bushe, it was as high as Celestia if not more.

Twilight was sad and had tears fall down from her eyes, she would really have wanted to meet one of the greatest, but there was one thing she could do before she returned back, and that idea hit her even more harder that when her and Rainbow dash first met. Siting right in front at his tomb, she pulled out some of the books she reads and his. And to pay her his respect, she read his first.

Once upon a time


End file.
